Into the Fire
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Spoilers! For Season 11 Episode 9. Tag to "Brother, where are thou." Multi-chaptered. What happens when Sam gets stuck back into the cage with Lucifer. Will he accept to being Lucifer's vessel again? Click to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for Season 11 Episode 9! If you haven't watched, or got to that point do not read! You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to Eric Kripke.

Summary: He thought God was the one who sent him visions about how to save humanity from the darkness. How wrong he was. When Sam's fear becomes real. Just what exactly happens when Lucifer traps Sam back into the cage with him?

Set in Season 11 a "supposed" tag you could say to episode 9 "Where are thou my brother"

 **One**

No. No. No. This can't be happening. "No, there has to be another way." Sam stressed the caged angel.

"I'm afraid not, Sam." The fallen angel replies.

Walking around in the barred cage. While distant screams of Hell fill the silence.

"I'm not excepting it." Sam finishes, as Lucifer stopped walking.

Turning back to the Winchester.

He looked down to the glowing symbols painted on the cage to keep him from causing harm to Sam. The fire that surrounded him started to diminish into nothing, as well as, the symbols. Sam noticed this far too late gazing back up to Lucifer to find himself back in the cage with the devil who tormented his every waking thought.

"Now, Sam." The devil gestured to Sam's horrified look, "What will it be? Top or Bottom? Or, you know what we could simply share." Lucifer looks at Sam with his penetrating gaze.

Intending to watch his vessel break out in panic. However, what he saw surprised him and somewhat gave him approval. Sam closed his eyes taking in every little detail, until he breathed out a calm and even breathe.

"To be honest. I thought you would be acting differently." Lucifer confessed.

"Well" Sam starts, "God sent me a vision. He knew that I would be seeing this that I would be living it…" Sam jumped the next moment, however when Lucifer shot his head back in laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Sorry to disappoint you. But, Dad didn't send you any visions. No. God, has nothing to do with this. It's been me the whole entire time. He hasn't been watching you, I always have." Lucifer looks at Sam with a plastered smirk upon his face.

"No." Sam said.

He didn't want to except it, let alone think of all the visions he thought God had sent him.

"Yes." He heard Lucifer add.

Sam placed both hands on in-front of him. Gripping cold bars in each. He wanted to scream. He thought of Dean. What Dean would think of him? "Sam." A roughed hand was placed on his shoulder. He didn't feel anything. His anger with himself vanishing. It was like the vision he had sent him. Lucifer touched his cheek. "Sam, reconsider my decision. I implore you to take it."

"To be your vessel."

"You are my true vessel. Nick's here is just for show."

Sam didn't want to agree. Indecision showed in Sam's eyes, while the screams of hell filled the silence. The lightning of hell lightening Lucifer's face. "If I accept, I'm not saying I'm accepting it. But, if I do I have a condition."

The devil smiled. "I would be surprised if you didn't. So, Sam what's the condition?"

"If I let you in. You don't control my body. I do. You will only be a voice. Whatever I say goes."

"That's more like two." Sam stares at him. "Fine." Sam sighs.

"Say it."

"Say, what?" Sam asks. Already having enough of the fallen angel. "I'm an angel Sam. I still have to hear you say it." Sam was irritated. He thought of the Darkness the only being that knew what to do to destroy her was in-front of him.

"Yes." He replies. Feeling a flooding light enter him.

He felt whole, complete.

 **Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Before you guys post bad comments I did warn you that there were spoilers in black bold letters. It is not my fault for your decisions. On another note, please feel free to leave comment on what you liked. This will be a multi-chaptered. And I can't wait to add another chapter.**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to Eric Kripke. In no way am I taking profit off of this. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Author's Note: So I updated once again. I'm so freaking excited for January 20th. Can't wait to see what they do with Sam and Lucifer. I'm really hoping for some Samifer romance. A girl can dream can't she? Please leave a comment after reading. And don't forget to favorite and follow. Thanks.

 **Two**

Dean was in shock. That much was simple.

Amara had transported himself out of the way of danger after killing off three of God's angels. Just what was the connection that he had with God's sister? Why did she save him from Crowley, just what was wrong with him? Would, she survive the smiting that God delved to her, he later thought. He wanted to go back to her. To make sure she unharmed.

However, Dean knew the unknown feelings he had for her were forbidden. That it was some kind of magic of the two Mark of Caines compelling one another to come together. The feeling of incompleteness drifted through the air.

He grabbed his phone from within his coat's pocket. He then noticed his brother's missed call. He dialed Sam only to get his voicemail. He walked to his Chevy Impala starting up the engine and driving towards Crowley.

He had a feeling that something was up.

[Break]

The blinding light of Lucifer's grace filled him. He felt whole…, complete in a sense. He could feel Lucifer. He should be feeling scared, yet he wasn't. It's like what he had told Dean. He felt calm. Looking around the cage, while lightening lighted the cage with light – he couldn't find an opening no matter how many times he looked for an opening.

"Now, how do I get out?" Sam felt stupid talking to himself and inside the cage no less. But the fallen angel had kept his side of the promise. He was in control of his body.

 _Sam you have wings._ The voice inside his head explained. _When the darkness was set free. A small crack opened. Until now the crack remained just enough to send you visions. But, now that I have my one true vessel I imagine escaping from here won't be so bad._

Sam felt different. He could feel a light, but heavy weight upon his back. He rolled his shoulders back feeling flaps loosen and expand; until he saw large black wings unfurl.

"I'm impressed, Lucifer." The fallen angel within his mind was annoyed.

"Ok, so how do I move them?" Sam asks. Listening intently to what the devil was replying. _It's pure_ _instinct._ He explains.

Sam calmed himself down despite the fact that he now held Lucifer within him. Then he felt it. The weightlessness of flight. The loud break of bars blended in with the sheer yells of hell's domain. Suddenly he was topside once again.

 _It's so good to see the actual daylight. And I have you to thank. Right Sammy?_

He was really starting to rethink his decision.

"Shut up."

 _You wound me Sam._ Sam ignored him. "Now, how do I get back to Crowley?"

 _Simply think of where you want to go. Honestly, Sam we should just switch._

"Not going to happen."

Sam took Lucifer's advice. He thought of the Crossroads demon who had evolved to the King of Hell. Picturing the throne in which Crowley usually sat. He opened his eyes to see the throne and Crowley sitting in-front of him. Crowley jumped in surprise.

"Sam? Is that you?" He didn't reply. Leaving suspenseful doubt to fill the silent air.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go Eric Kripke/ Kripke Enterprises. In no way am I profiting off of this. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own and other's pure enjoyment in the Supernatural Fandom. But, if I did there would be a lot of Samifer.

Author's Note: An update! Yay! So, I'm just letting you guys/girls know that I don't think I'm going to add in Michael or Gabriel. Since, the show isn't reintroducing them and I wouldn't know how to bring them back that would seem believable to people.

On a different note, please leave a comment, and don't forget to favorite and follow. Thanks and happy reading.

Chapter Three

Shortly after Sam had disappeared. Rowena dragged her son out of the room, until they were walking along the dark path of hell. "Witch, what you doing!?"

Crowley having had enough of his Mother's actions. "Sam disappeared into the cage, Fergus. That only leaves one thing left that can happen." A feminine Irish-voice expressed. Crowley annoyed at his Mother's antics looked unbothered by the current strike of events.

"And this is supposed to bother me" he adds. "My son, is the King of Hell!" Rowena pleads and continues, "You should be taking every precaution to make sure your seat of power holds." Rowena further spins her web of lies.

Although, her dead heart said otherwise at the other thoughts she had thought about while looking at the Dark Prince. The original reason why she was so helpful with the Winchester brothers.

Crowley ignored her, while striding past her and her pathetic screeching. His demons were frightened that much could be said. God's sister was the Darkness that Dean had unleashed upon the world. He had important leverage over God, and the Winchesters and he had let it walk out of Hell.

He was shocked at first hearing Moose talking about how he was receiving God's visions thinking he was some sort of divine prophet. Crowley closed his eyes and re-opened them to see Sam. He jumped, "Sam? Is that you?" Crowley suspiciously asks.

The boy could be possessed by Lucifer for all he knew. What other possible reason could there be for what he was seeing? He summoned his personal Hell Hound by his side, and three demons who hid well within the dark crevices of the throne room. He saw the Moose smirk, yet he didn't reply to him.

"Sam?" Crowley asks again. But, Sam walks to opposite wall and without much difficulty killed the hidden demons in the room. "I could sense them. Hear their every thought. Do you want to guess what they were thinking?" Sam turned his body so his eyes met Crowley's.

"Sam, you have to understand my hesitation of having you here before me?" Sam lifted his brow in confusion. "Lucifer isn't in control." Sam revealed.

Crowley was struck frozen. "So, you said yes to him then?" Sam's eyes waver for a second, but that's all the time he needed to see the turmoil within Sam.

"He talking to you? Isn't he?" Crowley was terrified of the prospect of losing his position. To be demoted to a common business demon.

"I try to block him out. He's an annoying angel."

Crowley watched Sam give a laugh, before he had another walk in un-announced into his Hell lair. But, this one, however was a welcomed presence. Dean marched in and stopped when he saw Sam.

Confusion written amongst his features.

"Sam, what are you doing here? I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up." He looked from Sam to Crowley to back to Sam. "What happened?"

"And right this is where I leave you, Moose. Dean." Crowley disappears the next second. Leaving the two brothers and a fallen angel alone.

"So, do you want to go first!?"

"Dean, I called. You didn't pick up."

"I was with Amara." Sam's eyes opened.

His hands morphing into fists at his sides. "Amara. What were you doing with her?" Sam questioned, walking to his brother until they were mere inches apart. "It doesn't matter." He simply says.

"Of course, it matters Dean. The Darkness, Amara, needs to be stopped. So if you have a clue to what Amara is after you need to tell me."

"She wants God. To talk to him. So far he isn't listening. You haven't answered my question, Sam. Why are you here?"

"We contacted Lucifer."

"You did what? Without me? Sam!"

"Dean, you didn't pick up! What, was I supposed to do? Rowena already had everything prepared."

"You were supposed to wait."

"Wait, and let the Darkness to have more time. Give you more time with your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend and this isn't about me."

"Right, it's about me."

"That's right. It is. So, what did the devil have to say?"

"Well, the visions weren't from God."

"Then who they from?"

"Who do you think?"

"No. No Sammy, why?"

"Why else? So that he could break out."

"Sam, you didn't?"

"I said yes to him, Dean. But, it isn't what it looks like."

"You say it's something different, but we both know it's different."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means, that I'll get that son of a bitch out of you."

"Dean, we need him."

"You're defending him?"

"I am. But Dean we need him." He repeats. Pressing the importance of the fallen angel to his brother.

"Sam we need a lot of stuff. But that doesn't include the devil riding your meat suit to prom."

"Dean. You don't understand."

"Sam. I understand perfectly."

"Then why is this so hard for you to accept?"

"It's the devil Sam. I think it would be plain obvious."

 _This is too amusing._ "Shut up!" Sam shouted.

Dean stared at his brother not comprehending who he was yelling to. But it took mere moments before realization replaced Dean's features. "He's inside your head, isn't he?" Dean sighed in defeat.

"So what now?" Dean asked in defeat.

"I guess well cross that bridge when we get to it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Update! So, I'm trying to do my best to write longer chapters for you guys/girls. Please keep the reviews coming. Also, are you guys/girls enjoying my story so far? I would love to know what you think of it. Thanks and happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to Eric Kripke/ Kripke Enterprises. In no way shape or form am I taking profit off of this. I'm simply borrowing the characters for others' and my own enjoyment.**

 **Chapter Four**

 _Dean isn't right you know?_ Lucifer voiced inside Sam's head.

"I'm not listening to you." He replied.

 _Sam I never lied to you. What I told you when we first met that I would never lie to you was the truth._ Lucifer expressed honestly.

Sam ignored the rather annoying fallen angel that was lounging within his head. Sam swayed a bit, but caught himself before he could hit the ground below, an unexpected headache rose up leaving him to waver and loose his balance, and taking a seat he rests his head upon the wooden table in-front of him.

However, his head perked up when Dean entered their large sitting room within the bunker with a plate of food grasped in his hand. "You okay?" Dean questions.

"Yeah. Fine." Sam answers shortly.

"Anything yet."

"No."

It had been a day now since they had returned to the bunker from Crowley's domain.

The both of them had been in fights with one another. However, this time Sam didn't think that Dean would ever forgive him. Let alone talk to him in a full sentence again.

 _Are you lonely, Sam?_ Sam didn't reply. He didn't want to admit to when the Devil was right. A loud flock of feathers alerted both of the hunters and angel present in the room. Castiel appeared with patches of blood splattered across his long-thin-tan-trench coat, while his hair was disorientated and out of its near perfect form.

"Dean, Sam? Why do I sense another angel's presence here?"

"Sam said "yes" to Lucifer." Dean expressed. Not caring what his brother thought. The angel widened his eyes. Although, the fallen angel within Sam couldn't voice out his complaints he made Sam feel every little feeling in return to Lucifer's feelings on the light angel. Castiel was surprised to sense his brother's presence, but he also knew that he couldn't blame Sam too. He was, as well was looking for a way to defeat the Darkness. And it made sense that Lucifer would be the one with that sort of information.

"What's wrong Cas?" Sam questioned trying to dissuade the point of conversation away from his problems.

"The Darkness had infected many humans. I had to revert to drastic means to stop it. Does Lucifer have any helpful suggestions on how to seal the Darkness away again?" He asked.

In some way Sam thought, that he would never be looked at the same again. That he wouldn't be looked at the way that a friend would look at a friend he/she trusted.

"He hasn't released anything, yet. He's stubborn."

 _Awe thank you, Sammy._ Sam rolled his eyes in reply.

"Well I will continue to listen to angel radio, and see if I can pick up anything that would be useful." Castiel vanished. Leaving the two brothers alone once again.

 _Not like angel radio would help_. 'And why is that?' Sam questioned the captive angel within his mind. _The angels don't know anything. They don't even know how to stop Aunt Amara._ Lucifer admits. 'Finally want to share something with the rest of us?' _No_. he simply stated. Making Sam sigh in defeat.

"Well, if we have nothing so far. Might as well take on a case." He hears Dean mention. They both knew that this was only a way to take both of their minds off the whole "Darkness" and "Lucifer" topics that seemed to rotate one after another in their life. And Sam couldn't deny that both he and Dean needed some time for the both of them to deal with every little thing that made the "Winchester family life" hell.

Sam nodded. Sitting up from the table and making his way to his room for a short nap before they left the bunker. He walked along the hallway leading to his bedroom when he heard the voice within his head stir. _Sam, I can't stop the hunger you know?_

He gulped. "I know." He simply said. Pushing his door open, and lying on his bed.

Trying his best to cope from the gnawing hunger that tickled at the back of his throat. He should have expected this. He was Lucifer's vessel, which meant he had to consume a heavy amount of demon blood to keep his body from spontaneously combusting. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think what Dean would say when he found out.

Sleep came to him hard that night. After a while his eyes slowly closed, and he soon found himself in a dreamless sleep. Well, until his blaring alarm clock woke him up.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I just finished watching Supernatural Season 11 on Netflix and that is what inspired me to write more for this story since now I know where the series will take for the oncoming season 12 premiere. Which I seriously can't wait to see! Hopefully you all will enjoy the next chapter for "Into the Fire" thanks and don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to Kripke Enterprises.

Chapter Five

The alarm clock did its job.

He was awake. Dressed. And feeling like his head just got ridden over by a train.

His head was pounding and it had nothing to do with the fact that Lucifer – the devil was co-piloting his body. He guessed it was his hunger it was like a tickle at the back of his throat the night before barely noticeable but still there for the count.

 _Sam how are you feeling?_

He could hear Lucifer's concern and it bothered him for some unknown reason.

"I'm fine. Nothing to concern yourself with."

 _Like I'm supposed to believe that. Sam. Sammy… Come on be honest it hurts my feelings when you lie._

Same tried to ignore him the best he could. Packing his duffel for the case Dean had managed to find the other day. Vampires. Nasty things.

 _Come on Sam. Just talk to me and maybe I might feel like sharing_.

The statement made him take pause packing his duffel forgotten.

"Lucifer. Talk. Now."

 _Maybe I should've expelled information earlier on then I could've saved myself a lot of unusual emotional feelings._

"Cut the crap Lucifer."

 _Maybe I shouldn't. We're having a conversation now._

He wished Lucifer wasn't in his head. Only for the physical contact that he could have to slam his fist into the fallen angel's face.

 _Hands of god ring a bell?_

"No. What are they?"

 _In simple terms a Hand of God or Hands of God is a catch all term for items that have been directly touched by God and contains some of dad's all mighty power._

"Do you think a Hand of God will be strong enough to go against Amara?"

The question was answered with silence. To Sam's knowledge Lucifer was back to being his brooding self.

Sam walks into the sitting area of the bunker finding Dean at one of the tables with breakfast in hand in the form of a beer and piece of apple pie – "So guess who decided to reveal some information to beat the darkness?"

Forgetting about the pie that ruled his whole world Dean glances up to his brother. Sam set the duffel that was slung over his shoulder on the table, "What did the devil have to say?" Dean's gruff voice questioned.

"Hands of God" Sam states. Pure confusion was written over the elder Winchester, "What is that supposed to even mean?" Sam roles his shoulders like he would know…

"Cas? If you're listening it's kind of important that you meet with us."

"Dean." Castiel appears behind him in his tan trench coat his face filled with curiosity. "What new information have you came up with?"

"What do you know about Hands of God?"

"They are items that God has touched with his power… That may be an option, did Lucifer offer up this information." Castiel directed the question to Sam. Sam nodded in answer, "He hasn't revealed any new information. If that's what you're asking."

"I will search for a Hand of God in the meantime." Castiel offers and disappearing in an invisible flock of feathers.

"Well?"

"Well what, Dean."

"Are you good?" Dean stood up grabbing his beer in hand taking a drink. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing. Last night you were kind of shaky."

"Dean I'm fine."

"Ugh huh… yeah." Dean replies under his breath.

Packing the Impala with their duffels and weapons – a long, silenced car trip later – the brothers Winchester pulled up to a nest where the vampires lingered. Machetes in each of their hands – Sam and Dean - walk in, a plan on their minds – a simple hunt – reminding them of how things used to be before the Darkness – before the Apocalypse, and before their lives meant so much more.

"Well that went well." Dean mutters. "Hearing anything new from Lucifer?"

"Not anything since this morning. Lucifer is keeping to himself."

"Like we need an angel that's playing the silent treatment."

"Dean."

"No Sam. It's too much."

Dean still wasn't over the fact that Sam had said yes to Lucifer. He still couldn't look at his brother in the face let alone speak to him – he really had thought this hunting trip would do something to make their life normal again. Guess that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Sam nods his head downward. He was used to this kind of thing from Dean. It was basically what Dean had felt towards him ever since that fateful day he had started the apocalypse and setting Lucifer onto the world. He could handle Dean not talking with him what he couldn't handle was the looks Dean had written over his face.

The both of them arrived back at the bunker one silent car ride later. Lucifer wasn't talking which was a change and a welcomed one for Sam – having enough of the fallen angel for the day.

Yet they're day didn't end here apparently Crowley decided to show his face.

"So a little angel told me you boys were looking for a Hand of God."


End file.
